mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
Vehicles in Mad City are used as transportation for players. They can be spawned using the Phone by clicking the Spawn button and selecting the vehicle you wish to spawn. You can only spawn vehicles you own. There are land vehicles, sea vehicles, and air vehicles. The Camaro, the Boat, and the Helicopter are all free. You cannot spawn vehicles in certain areas such as the Prison. When they are spawned they will be painted a default color unless you have edited it in a Garage, after which it will be painted whatever you chose at that time upon respawning the vehicle. To enter a vehicle, find a location where the icon comes up saying "Enter Driver" and press "E". To ride in a car as a passenger find a location where the icon comes up saying "Enter Passenger" and press "E". To purchase a vehicle, find a vehicle you do not currently own and attempt to drive it. The purchase prompt will appear on your screen with the "Yes" or "No" options. You can obtain Nitro by driving onto the pavement at one of the two Gas Stations. Vehicles that are bought are permanently added into your inventory, meaning they stay if you die and/or leave the game. There are 37 different vehicles in Mad City, 28 of which are land vehicles, 3 boats, and 6 air vehicles. To customize vehicles with owned skins and upgrades, you must be at a Garage, or use the Mobile Customization Gamepass. Note that boats, air vehicles and certain land vehicles cannot be upgraded and can only be customized by changing skins. The current vehicles in Mad City are: Land Vehicles = *Camaro (Cost: Free) *SWAT (Unlocked with the SWAT Gamepass) *Phantom (Unlocked by reaching Rank 50 in Season 1) *Reaper (Unlocked by reaching Rank 100 in Season 1) *Itali GT (Unlocked by reaching Rank 50 in Season 2) *Hoverboard (Unlocked by reaching Rank 100 in Season 2) *Mini (Cost: , Location: Suburb) *ATV (Cost: , Location: Convenience Store) *Dirtbike (Cost: , Location: Camp) *Shelby (Cost: , Location: Parking Garage) *Mustang (Cost: , Location: Gas Station) *Challenger (Cost: , Location: Parking Lot) *GTI (Cost: , Location: Suburb) *Vapid (Cost: , Location: Criminal Base Parking Lot) *Patriot (Cost: , Location: Testing Lab) *Tracer (Cost: , Location: Car Dealership) *911 (Cost: , Location: Convenience Store) *Inferno (Cost: , Location: Car Dealership) *Stingray (Cost: , Location: Car Dealership) *Roadster (Cost: , Location: City Gas Station) *GTR (Cost: , Location: Car Dealership Parking Lot) *Avenger (Cost: , Location: Car Dealership) *Nero (Cost: , Location: Casino) *Fury (Cost: , Location: Car Dealership) *Thunderbird (Cost: , Location: Testing Lab) *Rhino Tank (Cost: , Location: Testing Lab) *Overdrive (Cost: , Location: Testing Lab) *Dominator (Cost: , Location: Prison Parking Lot) |-| Sea Vehicles = *Boat (Cost: Free) *Jet Ski (Cost: , Location: Prison Dock, City Dock) *Hydro (Cost: , Location: City Dock) |-| Air Vehicles = *Helicopter (Cost: Free, but can not be spawned with the phone. Location: *Police Base and Hospital Parking Lot) *Plane (Cost: , Location: Airport) *Scout (Cost: , Location: Airport)(Price was changed) *Buzzard (Cost: , Location: Airport) *Warhawk (Cost: , Location: Airport) *Banshee (Completing the Cluckles fight) Vehicle Controls by Type Land Vehicles = |-| Air Vehicles = Plane/Warhawk Helicopter, Scout, and Buzzard *You can't spawn vehicles in the prison. This is to prevent escaping prison easily, however, there are glitches to get vehicles inside the prison. *Vehicles always spawn facing the same direction (helicopters spawn facing the opposite direction). *Cars despawn if they touch the water (except Thunderbird while hovering, the Hoverboard and the Banshee). *Most vehicles can be rendered immobile by either shooting the tires of land vehicles or shooting the base of air vehicles. The SWAT and Rhino Tank are the only vehicles immune to this rule. *Cars or helicopters despawn when not being used. *The Helicopter is free, but players must get it from atop the Police Base or the Hospital Parking Lot. *The Plane's price was increased from to . *Players can shoot out of all vehicles except the Reaper, helicopters, and planes. The shooting rate is noticeably slower when the driver is shooting a gun like the AK47 from the window, which leads to speculations that this was done to prevent window shooting from being overpowered. *Police officers cannot be shot by ranged weapons while in a car unless they aim out the window with a weapon. *Players get XP from 'destroying vehicles'. They get 1XP for popping a tire, 10XP for stopping a boat, and 15XP for disabling a flying vehicle. Fury.png|Fury Overdrive.png|Overdrive NeroCar.png|Nero Car.JPG|Banshee RobloxScreenShot20190401 101731118.png|Warhawk side RobloxScreenShot20190401 101504574.png|Buzzard RobloxScreenShot20190401 101600888.png|Plane RobloxScreenShot20190401 092911791.png|Patriot RobloxScreenShot20190401 092850360.png|Rhino Tank Inferno.PNG|Inferno Mustang.PNG|Mustang Shelby.PNG|Shelby Challenger.PNG|Challenger Dirtbike.PNG|Dirtbike PhantomVehicle.PNG|Phantom Hoverboard.PNG|Hoverboard ItaliGT.PNG|Itali GT Reaper.PNG|Reaper The Hydro during the night.png|Hydro Helicopter.PNG|Helicopter D2XEPSsXgAICBkw.png|Camaro Category:Vehicles Category:Gameplay Category:Browse Category:Land Vehicles Category:Air Vehicles Category:Sea Vehicles Category:Phone Category:Gamepasses Category:Car Images Category:Season Rewards Category:Rewards Category:Needs better pictures